


Wind Up

by Liadt



Series: Sapphire and Steel Drabbles [2]
Category: Sapphire and Steel
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steel and Silver have cornered Time but why does it keep disappearing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wind Up

_Sapphire come quick we’ve cornered time._

Sapphire swiftly went to the corner of the house Steel and Silver were working in. “We need your help Sapphire. The entity keeps appearing and disappearing.”

The small disc of light winked in and out on the floor and walls. Sapphire reached forward and grabbed Silver’s wrist. Turning his arm the light reappeared on the wall.

“Silver, you’re not supposed to take things out of their time period,” admonished Sapphire. Silver looking embarrassed took off the watch.


End file.
